


Do not get attached

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: El ritmo es un poco raro xD pero meh, Estupidoso, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: Afrodita y Milo empiezan a compartir piso y Afrodita tiene la gran idea de usar a Milo como novio falso para quitarse a los ligues de encima.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 8





	1. Do not get attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airienn/gifts), [ScarLetRose_Sukarettorozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarLetRose_Sukarettorozu/gifts).



> Este fue el regalo de Cumpleaños del 2017 para Airi, y para no romper la tradición es un Afrodita & Milo. El omake está basado en "Los atrapé" de scarletrose y se lo dediqué a ella, que también era su cumpleaños :3

Hacía tiempo que habían llegado a aquel trato, casi desde el mismo momento en el que habían empezado a compartir casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban viviendo juntos?  
Afrodita no lo recordaba exactamente, pero alrededor de un año, podría decir.

Milo era una persona con la que era fácil llevarse bien y más fácil todavía seguir llevándose bien, incluso con la convivencia del día a día.  
Se habían conocido en una cafetería delante de la inmobiliaria a la que querían ir: Milo para vender su casa, Afrodita para buscar un apartamento que alquilar.

La vida a Milo le acababa de dar un par de palos, pero Afrodita lo convenció para no vender aquel apartamento en pleno centro histórico de la ciudad y alquilárselo a él.

—Pero no tengo otro sitio dónde vivir. —explicó Milo.

—No pasa nada, podemos vivir juntos mientras buscas un sitio más pequeño, más barato, para alquilar.

Milo se lo pensó y acabó aceptando. Sólo les hizo falta una hora para saber que se iban a llevar bien y dos días para tener claro que podrían compartir una casa sin mayor alboroto.

Y sólo tuvo que pasar una semana para que ocurriese.

Milo estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando oyó un ruido que le hizo despertarse. Tuvo que dejar pasar un minuto y rascarse la cabeza antes de empezar a tomar conciencia de donde estaba. Y cuando. Y qué estaba pasando.  
Aunque el gemido se lo dejó claro.

En un principio pensó que era un vecino, pero se oía demasiado fuerte, así que se levantó, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.  
Lo oyó otra vez y siguió el gemido hasta la puerta de la habitación de Afrodita.

—¿En serio? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Dio un par de vueltas, con una mano en la cintura y otra sobre los labios, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y terminó por sentarse en el sofá. Se fumó un cigarro.  
Hacía siglos que no fumaba.

Estaba claro que Afrodita tenía compañía y que se lo estaba pasando bien. No le había dicho que tenía pareja. ¿Tal vez porque la voz desconocida era la de un hombre?  
Milo conocía demasiado bien los prejuicios que existían sobre las relaciones sexuales o románticas entre personas del mismo sexo. Pero entonces Afrodita no se habría traído a un maromo a casa sabiendo que Milo estaba durmiendo un par de habitaciones más allá.  
Se lo habría contado primero, ¿no?

Milo apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y se fue a la cocina a limpiarlo.

Un ruido como de una bofetada y un grito le hicieron ponerse alerta. Dejó el cenicero, aún mojado, en el escurridor de platos y se limpió las manos con un trapo de cocina mientras caminaba decidido a la habitación de Afrodita.  
Tiró el trapo al suelo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Afrodita sólo tenía la luz de una lámpara de mesa encendida en toda la habitación. Estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo y sudado, con la mejilla ardiendo y el pelo revuelto.

El otro hombre estaba de espaldas a Milo, de pie, y se giró para mirarle con furia.  
Milo le respondió con su mejor mirada helada.

—Fuera. —dijo muy despacio y sin ninguna duda.

El desconocido se llevó una mano a la cintura y lo miró, petulante, de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y este quién es? —dijo, con una burla en su sonrisa—. Me habías dicho que no tenía novio.

—No te lo diré dos veces. —advirtió Milo.

Cuando el desconocido le ignoró en favor de mirara a Afrodita y empezar a decirle algo, Milo entró en la habitación, agarrándole del hombro. Él se intentó zafar, pero pronto Milo tenía la muñeca del hombre agarrada y su brazo retorcido detrás de la espalda.

—He dicho fuera. —repitió, empezando a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Él se intentó librar de su agarre, pero a Milo no le importaba el forcejeo.

—¡Abre la puerta, Afrodita! —gritó.

Afrodita se levantó a todo correr, recogiendo la ropa del desconocido. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y Milo no tardó en tirar al desconocido, haciéndole trastabillar hasta caerse en el portal.  
Afrodita le tiró la ropa encima y antes de que Milo cerrarse la puerta advirtió.

—Lárgate sin hacer ruido y no vuelvas.

El hombre se volvió a burlar.

—¿Y si no? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamas a la policía? —aún desnudo tenía bastante carácter.

Milo abrió la puerta de nuevo y le echó una mirada apreciativa.

—Yo soy policía. —fue su última explicación antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—¿Eres policía? —preguntó Afrodita, sorprendido.

Milo le miró a la cara porque no quería mirar más abajo de su cintura y sus ojos estaban intentando ir en aquella dirección.

—Eh, más o menos. Para ese tipo podría ser un novio celoso por lo que a él le respecta.

Afrodita empezó a abrir más los ojos y Milo sólo podía ver los chupetones en su cuello. Una de las manos de Afrodita se agarró del hombro de Milo.

—¡Pero Milo! —exclamó.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Milo, encogiéndose un poco.

—¡Esa es una idea magnífica!

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Milo, estaba vez descolocado.

—¡Sé mi novio! —le dijo Afrodita, serio, agarrándole ahora de los dos hombros.

—¿¡Qué!? —se escandalizó Milo, notando las mejillas rojas y todo su cuerpo estremecerse con un escalofrío.

¿Le estaba pidiendo algo así después de una semana de conocerse? ¿Con las marcas de otro en su cuerpo y lo que parecía el semen de un extraño manchando su pecho y vientre?  
Milo dejó de mirar la sustancia reluciente y se centró en los ojos de Afrodita. Demonios, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

—Es perfecto, verás.

Afrodita empezó a manejar a Milo para darle la vuelta y llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño grande. Mientras tenía sus manos en la espalda de Milo, continuó explicando.

—No quiero una relación seria y a veces algunos ligues se ponen un poco pesados.

Afrodita dejó a Milo en la puerta del baño y entró él, encendiendo la luz. Oh demonios, ahora todo era mucho más visible.  
Milo se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Estaba abriendo el grifo de la bañera.

—Así que puedes hacerte pasar por el novio celoso. Hmn, ¿pasa algo?

Milo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Puede ser esto más surreal? —preguntó Milo a una existencia superior, o más bien al techo.

Afrodita tardó en contestar unos segundos y cuando lo hizo su voz era seria y su volumen bajo.

—¿Te molesta? Que me gusten los hombres.

Milo se rascó la nariz, aún mirando al techo.

—No.

Afrodita levantó una mano, pero la dejó caer.

—¿Y por qué no me miras? Somos los dos hombres, no me molesta.

Milo suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos.

—Acabas de follar, Afrodita. No sé, hay gente que prefiere un poco de intimidad.

Afrodita se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Milo otra vez. Milo miró la mano, pero no se giró más.

—Entonces no te doy asco.

Milo se giró, agarrando la mano de Afrodita y dejándola caer con suavidad. Le miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—No, no me das asco.

—¿Entonces harás de mi novio? Yo puedo hacer del tuyo. Seguro que las chicas se sorprenden más, igual alguna nos pide un trío.

Milo se sonrojó más todavía.

—No me traigo chicas a casa, Afrodita. Y está bien, haré de tu novio, pero date esa maldita ducha —aceptó—. Es tan tarde que es temprano, voy a hacer café.

Pasaron meses y Milo cumplió su palabra, apareciendo en el momento exacto para echar a algún ligue ocasional.  
En una ocasión uno de ellos se puso realmente pesado.

—¡No me lo creo! —dijo el chico.

Tal vez su creencia en el amor se debía a que era bastante joven. Demonios, Afrodita, ¿por qué tenía que haberse ligado a un puberto de dieciocho años? Si es que acaso los tenía, aunque eso decía él.

—¡Nuestro amor es más grande, Afrodita! ¿Por qué no cortas con él?

—¿Te lo tenías que traer a casa? —masculló Milo, mirando de reojo a Afrodita, que bebía su café en una taza de cerámica con los bordes pintados con oro.

Era una de las tazas que decía que era de su madre, con rosas pintadas a mano. La guardaba para momentos especiales.  
Y Milo podía adivinar la sonrisa de satisfacción de Afrodita tras el café, contento por ver la lucha de gallitos que se había desatado por su culpa.

—¿¡Vivís juntos, aquí!? —se sorprendió el jovencito, mirando los techos altos del apartamento y las flores de la ventana.

Señaló a Milo con un dedo acusador. Parecía indignado.

—¡Seguro que es un bueno para nada que no paga el alquiler!

—En realidad es mi casa, lárgate chaval. Antes de que te arrepientas.

—¡Es violento! —continuó.

—¿¡En serio!? —preguntó Milo, mirando a Afrodita y señalando al chico de vuelta.

Afrodita simplemente se rió después de acabarse su café. Y abrió un ojo, perezoso y casi desganado.

—Mira, chico, lo nuestro no va a funcionar. Yo le quiero a él. —Afrodita estiró una mano, cambiando su expresión aburrida por una satisfecha, y acarició el pecho de Milo con lujuria—. No es tan difícil de creer, verdad. ¿Has visto estos músculos?

Milo se sonrojó e intentó quitar la mano de Afrodita, que ya había conseguido abrirle dos botones de la camisa. ¿Cómo era tan rápido para esas cosas? Tendría mucha práctica.  
Era verdad que solía llevar camisas.

—Me lo sigo sin creer —insitió el chico—. Demostradlo. Daos un beso, si veo un amor más grande que el mio me iré de aquí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Milo, aunque las manos de Afrodita en sus mejillas cortaron cualquier cosa que pudiese añadir.

Milo levantó una mano para agarrar una de las muñecas de Afrodita, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya le estaba besando.  
Afrodita separó sus labios en tan sólo un segundo, pero Milo le vio ladear la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—No, espera… —murmuró.

Afrodita le estaba volviendo a besar, moviendo sus labios lentamente contra los de Milo, que sólo pudo gemir y cerrar los ojos. La mano con la que se aferraba a la muñeca de Afrodita estaba temblando. Al final le soltó y Afrodita aprovechó el gesto para acariciarle el cuello y apartar parte de su pelo, sin dejar de darle besos cortos y suaves, intercalados con alguno más largo.  
Los dedos largos de Afrodita fueron bajando, tocando la clavícula, encontrando el siguiente botón para liberarlo. Y otro, y otro más… coló la mano bajo la camisa de Milo, poniéndola contra las costillas de Milo y rozando un pezón con el pulgar en el proceso.

Milo se sobresaltó y el chico bufó donde estaba.

—¡Está bien! No hace falta que me lo restregueis en el cara, ¡me marcho!

El chico se largó, echándose la bufanda por detrás del hombro mientras caminaba con la barbilla alzada hacia la puerta.  
Milo tenía que concederle que había sido una salida muy dramática.

—¿Cómo te has ligado a ese?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, era bastante mono.

Milo le miró, rodando los ojos antes de sentir como Afrodita carraspeaba y empezaba a abrocharle los botones de nuevo.

—¡Ay, si se te sonroja hasta el pecho! Que gracia, con lo morenito que eres.

Milo le miró aún peor.

—Quita, ya puedo yo. —espetó mientras intentaba hacerse cargo de sus propios botones.

Afrodita se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y cambio el peso de pie antes de preguntar algo dudoso.

—Oye, no estarás enfadado ¿verdad? Por el beso.

Milo levantó los ojos sin mover la cara, que aún tenía la barbilla pegada al cuello.  
Esperó a estar presentable y alisarse un poco la camisa para empezar a irse a su propia habitación, aunque paró en el marco de la puerta.

—No —contestó—. Por el beso no.

Afrodita se quedó mirando la espalda de Milo y pensó cuando llegaría el día de devolverle el favor. Se sentía mal siendo el único con aquel tipo de beneficio.

Unos meses después, cerca de medio año desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, llegó su oportunidad de devolverle todos los favores a Milo.

A Afrodita le llegó un mensaje de Milo, pidiéndole que llegase pronto porque tenía una emergencia. El mensaje iba firmado con un “-tu novio.” que le dejó claro qué necesitaba de él.  
Afrodita se frotó las manos. Era hora de darlo todo.

Llegó al apartamento y abrió la puerta de madera de golpe, levantando la barbilla. Dejó las llaves ruidosamente en la entrada, en el viejo cenicero de metal labrado que usaban para las llaves.  
Y cerró la puerta más despacio.

—¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! —anunció mientras caminaba hasta el salón.

Se bajó las gafas de sol, dejándolas apoyadas en la punta de su nariz larga y miró de la chica que estaba a cuatro patas en el sofá a Milo, que parecía bastante acorralado en un rincón del mueble.

—¿Quién es esta zorra? —preguntó Afrodita quitándose las gafas y dejándolas en la mesa de café.

La chica pareció ofendida, sentándose sobre su culo. A Afrodita le gustó ver la ofensa reflejada en su rostro. Mucho.

—¿Quién es este impresentable?

Afrodita le echó un último vistazo antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Milo, que se intentaba hacer uno con los cojines.

—Su novio, y ahora lárgate de nuestra casa.

La mujer le miró con rabia, convirtiendo sus manos en puños antes de cruzarse de brazos, haciendo aún más evidentes sus pechos, tersos y redondos.  
Llevaba un buen escote.

—Como si fuera a creerme que… —pero ella no pudo continuar más, porque Afrodita estaba levantando la cadera y agachándose sobre Milo, besándole con ganas—. Que… que Milo tiene…

Afrodita lamió los labios de Milo, que gimió abriéndolos, agarrándose al culo de Afrodita con una mano mientras la otra se posaba nerviosa contra el muslo izquierdo de su compañero de piso.

Los ruidos eran inconfundibles. Y más tan de cerca como si encontraba ella. Aquel desconocido salido de la nada le estaba comiendo la boca a Milo. Y él se estaba dejando entusiasmadamente.  
O eso le parecía a ella.

La incipiente erección en los pantalones de Milo, que hasta el momento había estado negando activamente sus avances, parecía confirmar lo de que eran novios.

Ella se levantó de golpe, empezando a recoger archivos que estaban regados por toda la mesa y parte del suelo. Se puso mejor la chaqueta, que se le caía de un hombro y echó un último vistazo a la pareja que se estaba enrollando en el sofá antes de gritar un adiós e irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Afrodita tenía una mano en la frente de Milo y se separó de él milímetros mientras escuchaba atentamente los pasos de la mujer.  
Oyó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró encima de los labios calientes de Milo, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Intentó sentarse sobre las piernas de Milo, pero éste le agarró de la cintura y se puso de pie de golpe, apartándolo para desaparecer por la puerta del salón con una mano sobre sus labios.

—¿Me habré pasado? —se preguntó Afrodita, poniéndose bien el rizo del flequillo.

Salió al pasillo, buscando a Milo. No estaba en el baño, así que intentó entrar en su habitación, pero estaba el pestillo puesto.  
Dio un par de golpes en la puerta y apoyado en ella preguntó.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —contestó de inmediato Milo, no sonando muy bien.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Afrodita, al que la exhibición de fuerza de Milo le había dejado un problema temblando en sus pantalones.

Aunque empalmarse no le impediría averiguar si todo estaba bien con su compañero de piso.

—¡De verdad! ¡Lu-luego hablamos!

Afrodita se separó un poco de la puerta y la miró extrañado, pero acabó por encogerse de hombros.  
Ya hablaría con Milo más tarde. Durante la cena, por ejemplo.

Aquella noche Afrodita insistió con el tema, pero Milo parecía el mismo, así que le creyó.

El tiempo continuó pasando. El otoño dio paso al invierno y cuando menos se dieron cuenta era primavera.  
Afrodita trajo algún amante ocasional, aunque Milo no tuvo más incidentes después de aquel. No hasta el momento.

Milo había avisado a Afrodita que traería a alguien aquella noche y Afrodita, siendo el buen amigo que era, decidió sexiliarse por su cuenta.  
Lo que le sorprendió fue ver una chaqueta que no era de Milo colgada en el recibidor. Al principio se le había hecho familiar, pero definitivamente no era del estilo de su compañero de piso.

¿Había llegado el día? ¿Milo había decidido probar con el equipo contrario? O en este caso el mismo equipo.  
Afrodita arrugó la nariz porque la comparativa no le salía como él quería, pero decidió ir a ver si Milo necesitaba la ayuda de su, oh, querido novio. Entre muchas comillas.

Tal vez todo era un mal entendido y se había encontrado la chaqueta en algún lugar o un amigo se la había dejado.  
Ah, lo que le dolía a Afrodita es que, si era verdad que estaba experimentando con hombres, que no se lo hubiese pedido a él.

No había vida en la cocina ni en el salón, así que fue hasta la habitación de Milo. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la empujó despacio. Aún así, los goznes chirriaron ligeramente.

Milo estaba tirado en la cama, encima de las sábanas, con una camisa abierta y los calzoncillos puestos, boca abajo. A su lado, un hombre alto y delgado, pero con músculos marcados sobre la piel, estaba tumbado con una mano sobre su vientre desnudo.  
Era de piel clara y tenía los pies grandes, sólo vestía un calzoncillo. Por lo menos los suyos eran más anchos, los de Milo no dejaban nada a la imaginación, abrazando aquel culito de forma exquisita.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados.

Levantó una ceja y Milo se movió, gimiendo. Levantó la cabeza, rodeada de rizos rubios. Era raro verlo con el pelo suelto, solía llevarlo recogido de una manera u otra.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Milo, aún medio dormido.

Milo miró al hombre a su lado y luego se sentó en la cama, mirando a Afrodita. Se llevó una mano a la sien, para masajearla.  
Cuando el desconocido se removió y empezó a sentarse, Afrodita ya estaba preparado para echarlo de casa cuando se dio cuenta.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

Abrió la boca.

Señaló de Milo a Shura y de vuelta.

—¡Milo! —se quejó—. ¿¡Qué haces acostándote con mis amigos!? ¡Ellos saben que no tengo novio!

Milo y Shura se miraron, aún sin mucha energía de hacer nada. Milo empezó a ponerse rojo. Mucho. Por todas partes.

—¡Estúpido! —gritó Milo—. ¡No es eso!

Shura se empezó a reír. Empezó suave, pero acabó a carcajada batiente, dejándose caer en la cama de Milo, con una mano en el estómago y otra en la cabeza.

—Así que este es el pobre desgraciado que se hace pasar por tu novio. —consiguió decir Shura entre risas.

—¡Detective! —gritó Milo a Shura, levantándose.

—Si querías probar con hombres podrías habérmelo pedido a mí, ¡no a él! ¡Que no sabe follar!

—Por dios y la virgen, Afrodita, tenía quince años. —gimió Shura antes de volver a reírse.

Milo miró de uno a otro y acabó acuclillándose en el suelo, con su pelo desparramado por todas partes y las manos en la cabeza.

—¿En qué mierda me he metido?

Shura acabó por levantarse y empezó a ponerse la ropa, que estaba perfectamente doblada sobre una silla.

—No hemos follado, Dita. Es mi nuevo compañero, es detective novato —empezó a explicar mientras se subía y abrochaba los pantalones—. Estábamos repasando varios casos anoche y se hizo tarde.

Al ponerse el reloj se fijó en la hora.

—De hecho hemos dormido tres horas, aunque será mejor que me vaya.

Con los zapatos puestos y la camisa puesta por encima, pasó al lado de Afrodita, revolviéndole el pelo.

—¡Nos vemos esta tarde, Milo!

Milo levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿No íbamos a seguir trabajando ahora?

—Nah —negó Shura—. Mejor duermo en mi cama y vengo después de comer. No le des muy fuerte, lo necesito fresco para seguir trabajando.

Afrodita rodó los ojos, haciéndole gestos con las manos a Shura para que se largase.

—Fuera de aquí. —remató mientras Shura negaba con la cabeza.

No tardó mucho en oírlo entrar al salón y marcharse por la puerta principal.

Afrodita y Milo se miraron. Ahora estaban solas. Afrodita suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Milo.

—¿Así que compañeros de trabajo? No sabía que te iban a poner en homicidios.

Milo se encogió de hombros.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Milo encontró el valor para hablar.

—¿Decías en serio lo de… probar?

Afrodita estaba estirando los pelitos de la alfombra entre sus piernas.

—Sí. —contestó, ensimismado.

Milo se sentó en el suelo y estiró las piernas. Chocó su rodilla contra la de Afrodita.

—Soy gay. —confesó Milo.

Afrodita giró la cara poco a poco, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—No creía que fuese importante. —explicó Milo.

Pasaron unos segundos más, mirándose, cada uno explorando al otro y sus intenciones.

—¿Y ahora lo es?

Milo tardó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —instigó Afrodita, sin ocurrírsele la respuesta.

—Porque me gustas.

Afrodita no sabía qué decir, esa no la había visto venir y todas sus suposiciones con respecto a Milo dieron una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

—¿Por eso no traías a nadie?

Milo afirmó con la cabeza otra vez. Y Afrodita se sintió la persona más cruel del mundo y un poco también la más idiota. Aunque Milo estaba ahí, a su lado, siendo igual de estúpido si no más.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó horrorizado, pensando en el daño que debería de haber estado haciéndole.

—Porque no quieres relaciones serias, prefiero ser tu amigo.

Afrodita le agarró de los hombros y de la fuerza que hizo acabaron los dos tirados en el suelo.

—¡Contigo sí! ¡Contigo la tendría!

Y después de un par de latidos con el corazón en la boca, le besó, con todo lo que tenía.  
Y aunque los dos dijeron de ir despacio, lo único que hicieron despacio fue el amor durante toda la mañana.

Unas pocas horas después, cuando Shura estaba repasando un caso sin resolver en el que habían aparecido nuevas pistas, no podía dejar de mirar de Milo a Afrodita, que estaba silbando en la cocina.

—¿Sabes que sólo silba después de follar? —preguntó Shura.

Milo se puso rojo. Tanto que cerró la carpeta y se levantó de golpe.

—¡Sí, ya lo sabía! —vociferó antes de ir directo a Afrodita para pedirle que dejase de silbar.

Shura sonrió con malicia. Oh, aquello iba a ser divertido.


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el art en el que está basado el omake: http://saintseiyayaoi.net/index.php?topic=12137.0  
> ¡Gracias por leer! :D

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? —preguntó Milo, después de dejar las gafas sobre la mesa del comedor, levantándose con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Shura acababa de cerrar la puerta y estaba esperando al ascensor, después de una tarde productiva de trabajo y Milo y Afrodita apenas habían empezado a explorar su relación. Y sus cuerpos.

—Hmn, no sé… ¿me lo recuerdas? —preguntó Afrodita, con la travesura iluminándole los ojos.

Milo se levantó despacio, pero caminó deprisa hasta Afrodita, besándolo con ganas. Afrodita levantó los brazos para rodear los hombros anchos del destective, agarrándose de él, ladeando la cabeza para apretar más el beso.  
Milo le agarró de las nalgas, cargándolo a peso. La demostración de fuerza fue directa al pene de Afrodita, toda la piel le cosquilleaba y sus párpados temblaron antes de cerrar los ojos y gemir contra Milo.

Afrodita rodeó la cintura ajena con las piernas, aunque no tardó mucho en dejarlas deslizar hacia el suelo, cuando notó como Milo lo apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana.  
A Afrodita le gustaban las paredes gruesas de aquel edificio, y seguro que de ahora en adelante también les iba a gustar a sus vecinos.

Y hablando de vecinos… Afrodita miró hacia un lado y Milo hizo un ruido insatisfecho, besando la mejilla de Afrodita y buscando su oreja, tirando de ella con los dientes mientras Afrodita estiraba la mano hacia la cortina.

—Dejalo, si vivimos en el ático. —se quejó Milo, besando de nuevo la mejilla de Afrodita, agarrándole las mejillas para girarle la cabeza y besarle un poco más.

—Ya, pero —intentó explicarse Afrodita entre besos que le distraían—. El edificio de enfrente tiene más pisos.

Milo rodó los ojos y apoyó una mano en el alféizar y la otra en la cinturilla del pantalón claro de Afrodita.

—No te hacía tímido.

Fue el turno de Afrodita de rodar los ojos.

—No lo soy, pero a esa gente luego la veo cuando bajo a comprar el pan. —rebatió Afrodita, rodeando los hombros de Milo por segunda vez.

—Pero si soy yo el que compra el pan en esta casa. —respondió Milo, extrañado.

—Es un decir.

Afrodita cortó la discusión con más besos y Milo sonrió mientras Afrodita le besaba, acariciándole la espalda, levantando la camiseta verde de Afrodita hasta casi sus axilas.  
Afrodita se frotó contra los abdominales de Milo, que ladeó la cabeza mientras Afrodita le besaba el cuello.

—¿Yo para que me he duchado?

—Porque Shura ha venido —explicó Afrodita—. Y se habría dado cuenta.

Milo se rió, un sonido alto y claro, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Afrodita, bajándole la cremallera.

—¿Esos no son los bóxers que te compré este verano? —preguntó Milo maravillado—. No sabía que los usabas.

Se los había regalado porque ponía “Afrodita” a un lado. Eran rosas. Afrodita los odió nada más verlos, aunque eran suaves y de buena calidad.

—Y no los uso, pero hoy es un día especial.

Milo se había echado un poco hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza para dejar de mirar la erección de Afrodita y mirarle a la cara, algo sonrojado y con los ojos brillando de la emoción.  
Volvió a besarle, esta vez con besos cortos por todas partes, que convirtieron a Afrodita en un saco de risas. Intentó quitarse a Milo de encima y acabó por darse la vuelta, aún atrapado entre Milo y la ventana.

Afrodita estiró la mano para correr la cortina. Y entonces lo vio.  
El vecino.

Mirando.

—¿Qué demonios?

El vecino bajó algo que tenía en la mano, parecía un teléfono móvil.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Milo, besando el hombro de Afrodita, bajándole más el pantalón.

—¿¡Qué miras!? —preguntó Afrodita, asomándose más, aunque Milo ahora estuviese besándolo entre los omoplatos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el vecino del ático de enfrente se agarrase a la barandilla de hierro forjado de su balcón.

—¿Afrodita? —preguntó.

Milo le besó la rabadilla, Afrodita frunció el ceño antes de abrir mucho la boca, señalando hasta el supuesto desconocido.

—¿¡DeathMask!?

—¿Qué mierdas haces tú viviendo aquí? —quiso saber DeathMask, ahora apoyado con un codo en la barandilla.

—¡Llevo un año viviendo aquí! No sabía ni que estabas en Europa. —explicó Afrodita.

Milo se puso de rodilla y agarró la pelvis de Afrodita para echarla más hacia atrás.

—Pues ya ves, vivo aquí. ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

Milo le bajó un poco el boxer y agarró las nalgas de Afrodita con las manos, separándolas. Ni se paró a observar antes de lamer y apretar la lengua contra su ano.

—¡Sí! —gritó Afrodita, que dejó caer la cabeza antes de agitarla y mirar a su antiguo amigo otra vez—. Si puede ser toda la vida.

—¿Eso es un proposición? —preguntó Milo, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Afrodita estiró los brazos para agarrar las cortinas.

—¡Ya si eso vienes otra día y tomamos un café!

No esperó a que DeathMask le contestase, pero le oyó reír. Afrodita iba a bajar un poco la persiana, pero Milo lo echó más hacia atrás y acabaron los dos en el suelo.  
Aún entre las cortinas, unos minutos después, DeathMask pudo ver el brazo estirado de Afrodita y los dedos entrelazados de Milo mientras hacían el amor.

—Demonios —se quejó DeathMask, mirando hacia su entrepierna—. Esto va a ser muy incómodo.


End file.
